


Angel's Guardian Angel

by Kikiyami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could be seen as platonic, Freckles is a dog, Guardian Angels, Happy, M/M, churboose - Freeform, church is human, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyami/pseuds/Kikiyami
Summary: An angel watches over Caboose in his new life.





	Angel's Guardian Angel

     The cool wind blew through the feathers of her wings, carrying her higher into the sky. The sun warm on her back as she glided over the clouds effortlessly, scanning the earth below. She was over a small town now, the houses below quaint with fenced yards. It was a lovely little town, a perfect spot if she would say so. She opened her wings and hovered over one house in particular, setting her feet down atop a small fluffy cloud. She peered over the edge, was this the right one?

     In the world below, the neighborhood was peaceful. Children played in a yard down the street and a couple walked a small fluffy dog down the sidewalk. The front door burst open then, a big german shepherd charged out and barking playfully at the couple and their smaller dog. A man charged out after the dog and grabbed it collar, though it wasn’t leaving the yard.

     The couple hurried off down the street awkwardly as the man yelled back towards the house, “Caboose! Come get your stupid dog!” Said dog barked excitedly and tugged at the man’s hold.

     He didn’t seem out of the ordinary, medium height and build, though maybe a bit chubby. He had eyes green as fresh cut grass and raven black hair. Square framed glasses sat atop his slightly crooked nose and his lips were turned down in a permanent scowl. He wore a cobalt blue shirt and jeans, having skipped shoes to chase after the dog. She couldn’t understand what made him so special.

     A figure appeared on the doorstep before skipping out to stand next to the man and the dog. He was tall with broad shoulders, eyes dark blue like the sea, and sandy blonde hair that curled around his ears. His face knew only laugh lines, his lips always turned up in a smile. She knew that face. His voice was carefree and playful, “Sorry Church, Freckles gets excited about other dogs! He wants to make new friends!” The dog, Freckles, barked excitedly and tugged towards Caboose.

     Church huffed and held tight to the dog’s collar, tugging him back towards the front door. “Caboose, you can’t let him run like that, he could hurt someone or run into the road.” His voice was firm and irritated but held a note of concern hidden underneath.

     Caboose nodded and only smiled at Church. “Don’t worry, Freckles knows not to leave the yard without me! But I will keep a better watch on him, promise!” Church grumbled and tugged Freckles back into the house, the screen door banging shut behind him.

     She smiled down at Caboose, happy to see his familiar face though he could not see hers. She gently pushed a cloud out of the way, letting the warm sun shine down on such a bright soul.

     Caboose looked up as the warm rays washed over him, sighing contently and smiling. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the warmth touch his face, like the sun was kissing his cheeks. He slowly opened them and smiled up at the clouds.

     She smiled down at him, the angel that had given his wings to become mortal. It was strange how he looked so much like his old self, the guardian angel who soared through the sky. But no angel is allowed to love a human, especially a human they are to protect. He had chosen to sacrifice his wings for a mortal and in turn became one.

     She watched over him now, protecting him from a far as he once did for others. She was glad he was finally happy, in his new life. “Michael J. Caboose, what a fitting name for the angel who loves a mortal.” She smiled warmly down at him waving to him, though he could not see her, mortals have long since lost their ability to see angels. She spread her wings and glided away through the clouds.

     Caboose smiled up at the clouds and watched white wings disappear behind the clouds. He raised his hand and waved back. Church poked his head through the screen door and arched a brow at him. “Caboose? Who are you waving at?”

     Caboose smiled warmly and dropped his hand back to his side. “Just a friend, but don’t worry Church, you are my best friend, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short I scratched up, maybe sometime I'll write the 'how it happened' if it comes up.


End file.
